Lotus Flower
by missmagicrose
Summary: "A lotus flower is also a symbolism of bringing the beauty out of the dark. It is also a symbolism of two lovers, no matter how far they are, nothing can separate them from each other." Draco & Hermione meet once again reminiscing under the moonlight. {One-shot/DHr}


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.. JK Rowling does. Or else, Dramione would be canon.**

* * *

**A/N: This is my second Dramione one-shot. I know it's pretty looooong, i think, but it had to be done! Also, i think I have song rec to this one-shot lol. Italics mean flashbacks, thoughts or emphasis!**

**Sure Thing - Miguel **

**Anyways pleaseeeeee REVIEW! I hope it's good!**

* * *

**Lotus Flower**

The way she moved through the gardens; she moved with sensuality and poise, smelling each flower that was present.

_Who is she? Who is this woman in my garden? _

Draco watched the lone woman from his balcony. The St Mungo's 394th annual party was being held at Malfoy Manor. Everyone he knew & had gone to school with was invited. His mother insisted for it to be held there, as she missed planning extravagant occasions. He stood watching the figure of the lady, suddenly stop and darted off further towards the Malfoy lake.

_What is she doing? Who is she?_

Draco decided to go after her and find out who the mysterious lady was.

"Malfoy," a familiar voice called.

It was Harry Potter, with his red-head fiancé, Ginny, on his arm. Ginny gave him a small, warm smile.

"Potter, how lovely it is to see you've attended." he drawled, uninterested.

Harry remained painfully calm.

"Yes. Well, I'm glad to see you've done something... for everyone." he replied stonily.

Draco snorted. "No problem at all," he said flatly. End of discussion.

"She's here." he said quietly.

Draco stopped and looked at him. He looked at his green eyes with curiosity and they stared back truthfully. _She's here._

He nodded and left them.

Now to find out who the wandering lady was in the garden.

"Draco, darling, stop being so reclusive. Talk to some of your friends. Make some new ones," her mother said, appearing before him.

Her mother had a slight smile and her blonde hair was in a half-up, half-down do. She wore a dark emerald sleek dress.

"Mother, you look beautiful." he said, changing the subject.

"Oh Draco, flattery won't work with me. Why aren't you talking to some of your old friends?" she smiled cunningly.

"I already did, and mother, I was just about to go find someone... to talk to. Please, excuse me."

Her mother gave her a curt nodded and a small sigh. "Where are you going Draco? Company is in the main drawing room?" she questioned, seeing him head for the garden doors.

"I found someone to talk to outside." he replied plainly, darting through the doors before her mother could say another word.

The moonlight was illuminating the gardens. It looked mesmerizing, like a piece of Greek imagery placed at Malfoy Manor. _She headed off to the lakes last time I saw her._ He walked a little faster, turning a corner of a hedge and seeing the Malfoy lake come into view. A large vine and fig tree was to his left, his broomstick lay on a bump on the ground further from the tree and a bush of white roses to his right.

He stared out to see the docks and there, he saw the lady perched on her knees touching the water. He walked towards her silently. The night breeze was a perfect temperature and everything was amazingly calm.

She came closer into his view and slowly he started recognizing who she was. It had been three years, since the war; since the time last time they saw each other. He's breathing hitched in his throat and proceeded.

Her hair shown a golden brown and surprisingly in managed waves, stopping mid-length. She wore a white silk dress that scattered behind her as she played with something in the water. _She's here._

"Well if I didn't recognize who it was, I'd be calling you beautiful." he quipped cheekily.

She turned around abruptly. Her eyes widened, glistening in the moonlight, and her face flushed pink, even though it was sort of dark.

"Malfoy," she greeted, breathless.

"Granger," he replied.

Hermione looked back at the lake.

"What are you doing outside and not inside, with the rest of the party?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow up.

Hermione moved to sit on her bottom and looked at him with a quizzical expression. He stood beside her, looking out at the serene lake.

"I'm still afraid of your home." she murmured.

He looked down at her and jerked his head back in her reply. He opened his mouth to rebuttal, then closed it, remembering the misfortunate event._ Of course, my psychopath of an aunt was the answer. _

"Do you mind if I join you than?" he blurted, before he even thought about it.

Hermione looked at Draco with bewildered eyes. She moved slightly to her right, making room for him.

"If you want."

Draco nodded. An awkward silence past before he sat abruptly, rolled up his formal pants and dangled them over the edge. Hermione remained still and curious.

"It's been a while since I last saw you." Draco said calmly.

Hermione sat, stunned and a little bit irritated. Just a little bit.

"Well, you said... we should stop seeing each other. So i took your word and.. stopped." the witch said cautiously.

Draco thought about this and glanced at Hermione, who was still looking out at the lake. She leant forward and picked up a lotus flower from the water and was delicately stroking it.

_"Draco, the war is over," Hermione whispered. _

_"I know, Granger."_

_ "Let's celebrate.." _

_"Don't you want to do that with Potter and the Weasel?" _

_She laughed and looked at him with adoration. "I will, but I want to do it with you first." Hermione replied. _

_"Is that so? I must have gotten a soft spot to the bookworm," He sniggered__. _

_"I'm glad you defected," she said thoughtfully, with a small smile. _

_Draco looked at her and cocked an eyebrow up. _

_"Yeah. You definitely whipped me into shape." he drawled, a smirk tugging on his mouth. _

_He remembered about how he ran away from the Dark Side to join the Light; the Order. How at first, no one trusted him, no one believed he ran to change and how he did not want to be apart of it at all. _

_He remembered how isolated and little he felt in the safe house because no one was willing to talk to him. _

_He remembered the day he proved that he was a good guy. That he could change. _

_He remembered Hermione, the first person to talk to him, even though it was a fight. It was better than no one talking to him at all. _

_He remembered every single bickering in the safe house houses. _

_He remembered falling for Hermione. That every fight they had was because she cared for him. How she stood up for him but at the same time made him think over what he said & did. How she laughed when he said a mild joke. A beautiful laugh she had. _

_He remembered their first kiss. It was late at night and she had visited him in his room. She said goodnight and he pulled at her wrist and asked, "Will you stay with me?" She leant forward and kissed him softly and gave him the most heart-warming, safest feeling. Then stayed with him. He remembered everyone finding out about them. How mad the Weasel was. How mildly mad Potter was too. _

_He remembered all the attention he gave her and how he was suddenly crazy about her. He couldn't wait for his father to hear about this. _

_"Draco, you've got an owl." _

_He stop thinking & looked at her, noticing the owl infront of them. It was Epsilon. He took the letter and unrolled swiftly._

* * *

Dear Draco,

Come home, we've missed you terribly.

I'm glad you are safe. There is so many things we have to talk about.

- Mother & Father

* * *

_ He scowled at the word 'Father' and doubted he missed him. I bet he's furious of my defection. _

_"Hermione, I promise to celebrate soon. I'll owl you but it's my mother... she wants to see me." he said._

_ Hermione smiled at him, brushed back his silvery blonde hair and looked him in the eye. "Okay, I'll be waiting. Be safe." she replied easily. _

_She leant forward and gave him a warm, hard kiss. He couldn't help but deepen it just a little more._

"Merlin, I've missed you," he whispered, a slight smirk building.

She scoffed disbelievingly, a small smile tugging at her lips and looked at him. Eyes locking in a soft manner.

_Was she always so beautiful?_ he thought.

"Why are you here again?"

"I saw you by yourself?"

"Oh right..."

She looked at the lotus flower and patted it in her hands.

"It's nice out here. Who knew you had a place so beautiful, in a home so horrid." she stated bluntly in a quiet voice.

He didn't say anything to that, but rather watched her carefully. She stroked each petal on the white lotus flower and stopped to feel the edge.

"Do you know what you're holding Granger?" Draco asked, to break the silence.

"Yes. It's strange... how can you grow lotus flowers, when they aren't common around here?"

"Ah, always the brain wondering for answers," he sniggered & watched her place it back in the water.

"My mother loves them. They're sort of.. enchanted. So it suits there climate & it grows here." he explained.

She gave a small smile, looking out towards the lake.

"That's nice. Didn't know your mother liked flowers.."

"It's her past-time, her hobby, you know gardening." Draco stated.

She fidgeted a little and bent down to grab another lotus.

"I like them; one of my favourite flowers. They're just so.. beautiful.." Hermione patted the petals and released back into the water.

_You're beautiful_, Draco thought. _It feels so perfect right now._

"Er, So I heard that you and the Weasel finally got together?"

_Why did I just ask that?! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

She looked taken aback but smirked.

"We're ... just friends."

Draco nodded and played with a button on his suit. Her answer made him feel slightly lighter around his chest and pondered a memory.

_Hermione slammed the door to his room and looked at him like he had organised a tea party involving Harry, Voldemort and Dumbledore._

_"What the hell was all that about?!" she shrieked. _

_"That dim-witted Weasel, was what the hell it was all about!" he yelled back. _

_"I know. I was there." she replied sternly. _

_"He can't go around massaging you whenever he feels like!" _

_"It was a friendly gesture! I was tired."_

_ "Whatever, massaging you, right in front of me. I will blow his bits off..." _

_Hermione started giggling and edging closer towards him. _

_She brushed back his hair & sat beside him. _

_"You're jealous." she whispered. _

_"Damn right, I'm jealous! You're mine. And I don't share." Draco snapped. _

_She sniggered softly and came closer to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. _

_"Draco, please don't worry... I-I'm yours. Ron & I... we're just friends." _

_Draco looked at her and met her glistening brown eyes. He smirked and she raised an eyebrow. _

_"Kiss me, so I know it's real." he said cheekily._

_ Hermione let a breathy laugh out and shook her head. She leant forward and captured his lips softly, synching into the movement. His tongue licked the bottom of her lip and she gladly opened for the deeper kiss that was about happen. After they separated from each others lips, they lay the foreheads on one another. _

_"Real enough for you?" she teased. _

_"Yes."_

"HERMIONE!" a voice yelled abruptly.

Both heads snapped back, to see a very angry looking Ron.

"Speak of the Weasel," Draco drawled cheekily, under his breath. Hermione snorted.

"What are _you_ doing?!" he called angrily.

Hermione's eyes popped and realized who she was sitting with. She looked back at Ron, then back to Draco.

"We're making out Weasel! Jealous?" he called back smugly.

"Why you pompous–" Ron began, making his way over.

"Ronald! Will you relax! He was just joking.." she said with a small smile.

Draco smirked contentedly.

"Are you going to come inside?" he asked sternly.

She looked at him and that at Draco thoughtfully.

"Just, meet me inside, I want to... stay a little longer."

Ron huffed irritably and reluctantly left them two.

"Is he still after your tail?" Draco asked amusedly.

"I don't think so... I know he gets jealous when I go on a dates though," she stated.

Draco scowled inwardly and scooted closer to her.

"Do you .. date other wizards?"

"Mm.. Sometimes, I do. But, recently I can't put myself up to it. They're not my type. And I'd rather read a book." she stated, grinning, eyes downcast on the lotus.

He chuckled and through a knowing look at Hermione.

"Hermione..." he cooed, sing-song.

He lifted his hand and brushed it along her bare back.

"Draco. Wh-What are you doing?" Hermione said calmly.

"I said I missed you, didn't I?" he replied smugly.

"That would be your fault now, wouldn't it?" she said bluntly, dropping the lotus flower back in the water and grabbing a fuchsia coloured lotus this time.

_"Hermione, we need to talk." _

_The witches eyebrows shot up and she looked at him curiously. _

_"Go ahead," she said cautiously. _

_"We..." he began. _

_She sat beside him stiffly but leant a leg next to his. _

_"You and I... need a break." _

_Hermione huffed, rolled her eyes and waited. _

_"My fathers... gone mad. He's not exactly intact with his brain... He could hurt you." _

_"Is that all?" Hermione said coldly. _

_"Yes, Hermione please listen–" _

_"Draco, if you're scared, you're obviously stupid! I don't care what you think but I know how to protect myself!" __she snapped back. _

_"No! He's still going on about... Mu-Muggle-borns. I haven't exactly told him about you & I... but I can imagine if I did, he'll come looking for you," he sighed, frustrated. _

_"But, we can make this work... We don't have to stop..." _

_"Mother knows about us & she's more forgiving & delighted by the idea of you and I. But Hermione, I mean it. We should.. have a break, until father's.. out of the way. Just... stop. I love you & I... don't want my father to hurt you.." _

_"Draco, I can protect myself. I can protect us." she pleaded softly. _

_"Hermione. We.. just need to stop. Just stop okay. If something ever happened to you... it'll be all my fault. I can't, please understand.. I want you safe."__Draco begged, desperation clear in his voice. _

_"If I agree... to stop.. will you come back one day?" she asked quietly, voice breaking. _

_"I don't know... I can't count on it. But I promise, if that day ever comes, I'll come back–" _

_"Shh, shh! Don't. I agree. And you promise... So that's ..enough." Hermione crumbled into his chest and sobbed silently. _

_Draco sat stoically and ran his fingers through her hair. _

_Father, ruined my life. Ruined everything. _

_And that's when everything stopped._

Hermione stayed quiet as Draco absent-mindedly caressed her back. It was long, deep full silence that was suddenly to quiet, a little awkward. The lake waters were calm, the vine and fig tree moved silently behind them and the moon shown ever so brightly. Draco remained calm, lost in thought.

For so long had she waited & he had never came back, not until tonight. She looked at the lotus flower in her palm, delicately stroking the petals. She was contemplating if he was going to do anything or not. _I think I should leave... _

"Hermione, look at me." he commanded softly.

The witch shifted her body slowly to face him and looked at his silvery hard gaze.

"Give me your hands."

She looked at the lotus and than back at him. Hermione gave him a look that said _I hope you have no spell up your sleeve to surprise me. You know I dont like surprises_.

"With the flower?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Yes," he said, cupping his hands underneath hers.

"A lotus flower... grows out from mud, yes?"

"Yes..." she scrunched eyebrows in confusion.

"My father is a raving loony in Azkaban and I... remembered my promise. Do you?" he stated, gently rubbing her fingers.

"Yes... What are you going on about?" she asked, terribly baffled.

"Okay.. back to the flower," he nodded and she to nodded in return. He gave her a faint smile and she too, returned it. He laughed and shook his head in nervousness.

"Right, though a lotus grows from mud... it's beautiful, pure and clean. How something birthed that way... grows to such light & beauty." he paused and watched her.

A small smile crept her face, her eyes fluttered down and deep pink coloured her cheeks. She looked out to the lake and suppressed a hesitant laugh. Her brain instantly started working and she knew where he was going with this.

"Go on Draco..."

He nodded and actually smiled, laughing embarrassingly. He caressed her fingers in his hands and looked at the flower & back at her.

"So... what I'm trying to say is... Whatever my father is muttering about Muggle-borns, in Azkaban, it doesn't matter anymore. He's wrong. Because I know this time, you'll be safe. He won't hurt you. And like a lotus flower, you are beautiful, you are the light, in this dark," he said, bringing his hands to his chest, to his heart.

"So here's my promise, can we do this all over again?"

_Ugh, you are too sweet,_ Hermione thought.

"Draco, that was so un-Slytherin of you... but I liked your tidbit of information for me." Hermione smiled, letting a breathy laugh out.

She dropped the lotus flower between them and squeezed his hands.

"I know, I feel like a bloody Hufflepuff and a slight Gryffindork. But tell me, did it work?" he smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

Hermione scoffed and looked at him in adoration.

"Yes it did.." she replied sincerely.

Draco grinned in triumph, pulled her up and looked at her thoughtfully. The moonlight brightened one half of her face and the other in darkness. The stared at each other's eyes, before revealing a small smile to each other.

"Well, my lotus flower, will you dance in the dark with me?" he asked, in a mock tone.

"Oh, alright, oh dark one," she grinned, in cheesiness.

"You know Draco, A lotus flower is also a symbolism of bringing the beauty... out of the dark. It is also a symbolism of two lovers, no matter how far they are, nothing can separate them from each other."

Draco smiled and pulled her close.

_Thank you, thank you Merlin, thank you for letting her back in my life._

"That was really sappy & nerdy of you Granger." he commented cheekily.

"Shut up. If you get to state facts, so can I." Hermione retorted, softly chuckling.

Draco smiled and took her hand in one and placed his other hand on her waist. Hermione smiled back and lay her head on his chest. They danced slowly by the moonlit docks, with every single charmed lotus flower present around them.

**Fin.**


End file.
